This specification relates to a magnetic disk controller and a method. More particularly, this specification relates to a magnetic disk controller and a method for controlling writing of data to a magnetic disk.
When reading data from a sector of a magnetic disk, a magnetic disk controller can transfer identification information regarding the sector before transferring the data of the sector.
When writing data from a host into a magnetic disk, a conventional magnetic disk controller obtains the address of a sector to which the data is to be written, and calculates an error check code based on the obtained address and the data to be written into the sector. Hence, the magnetic disk controller cannot write the data and error check code into the sector immediately after obtaining the address of the sector. Accordingly, the magnetic disk controller holds off on the writing of the data and error check code until the sector comes back to the position of the magnetic head, which delays the writing of the data and error check code.